Play Time
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Four crossovers here Ben 10, Generator Rex, Teen Titans, OCs. Five if you count it being at Arkham   Kevin's on a rampage and Ben needs more help. Out of nowhere more help arrives. Mostly a Psychological horror with some fighting later.
1. Chapter 1

**The fallowing is mostly a Ben 10 Generator Rex Crossover. How ever it has two Chartres from my own Continuity and involves the Teen Titans and Arkham asylum, no Batman charters just the building. Oh besides Breach everyone has meat before just so you know. I don't own Ben 10 Generator Rex Teen Titans or Batman. I do own Crystal and Faith. Hoping I don't get sued because I have no money. I own no Spartans!**

Kevin was a mutated monster from absorbing the aliens in the Ultra Matrix. He was on a rampage, looking for Gwen to drain her energy. He destroyed her house, and shrugged off the cool down speech from his step dad.

"OK Kevin needs to be stopped." Gwen said "He still dos not deserve to die."

"Well we got to slow him down for the plan to work. But I'm running out of ideas." Ben replayed.

Then a blood red portal from nowhere an odd group of people most of them friends of Ben and Gwen. The Teen Titans, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Star fire and Jinx. Rex a teen with the power to turn his body parts into weapons also steeped out of the portal. He was flowed by Crystal and Faith. Finley a young woman she was very pail and had four arms the upper ones being much larger.

"Good thing Crystal thought of calling us together then." Cyborg said.

Crystal was a strange person, she seamed to be off in her own world at times but she was generally good person treys to be a friend to everyone. She is a have breed werewolf with sharp teeth claws a tail and is super strong he hair is bright blue. Faith looks like a normal japans girl expect for her green hair. She wares glasses and has 影 Tattooed on her arm

"Who's the new girl?" Ben asked

"Her name is Breach, a Friend of Rex'" Faith said "Those portals are her power and that's all the rest of us know. But Crystal says we need her for her plan to stop Kevin."

"So what's the plan Crystal?" Gwen asked feeling like she was going to regret saying that.

"The body is strong and can't be stopped. Breach, Faith and I will assault the mind." The Werewolf said "The Titans are here because if I fail they can be extra help in both yours and Ben's approaches."

The mutated Osmisiean was continuing his rain of destruction. "Were is Gwen I need her energy."

"Looking for someone?" A voice that sounded like his old one said.

The monster looked and saw his old self coated in metal steeping out of the shadows.

"Surprised to see?" The metal Kevin asked

Before the monasteries fallen hero could react a portal to nowhere opened up behind him and hooked chins emerged from it like bats out of hell. They tired around the beast and dragged him in as the vision of his old self helped push.

When the monster Kevin awakened he was in a dark room unable to see anything. A Television came on and a creepy four armed girl appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to my Doll House. Formerly known as Arkham Asylum, you will note that all walls and stretchers on the grounds are completely indestructible and ghost proof. I hope you enjoy you're stay."

The screen went black leaving Kevin alone in the dark again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The fallowing is mostly a Ben 10 Generator Rex Crossover. How ever it has two Chartres from my own Continuity and involves the Teen Titans and Arkham asylum, no Batman charters just the building. Oh besides Breach everyone has meat before just so you know. I don't own Ben 10 Generator Rex Teen Titans or Batman. I do own Crystal and Faith. Hoping I don't get sued because I have no money. I own no Spartans!**

It didn't take long for the monster to see that the creepy girl was correct. No matter how hard he tried no matter what power he used nothing not even his ghosting ability could get him for the walls. He started creeping along the floor not able to move too fast, because the hallways were just barely big enough for his monstrous form.

"OK were in the Asylum am I supposed to be?" He looked around in the dim flickering light. The medical wing, no this looked like a normal prison then an asylum. Must be the high security area, this place most likely seen some real nuts.

He went into a larger brick hallway. It opened into a large room it was sachets enough to fly so the best rose to the air to smash one of the windows. But like the walls all his attacks were in vain. He could not even see the outside."Were is this place?

"My Doll House silly. You should lesson to me." The voice of the girl seamed to come from nowhere.

"Were you hiding?" The monster asked

"Resting on the bat wings. Why ask silly things?" the creepy girl said "but don't whine and moan because you're not alone. You think you're alone in the dark, but here comes something worse than a shark"

The girl started laughing with faded into the night the lights started flickering. The monsters could swear he saw something moving in the dark. Must just be a peasant. It would have to be in here with me. But in a flicker of light he saw a forum of a giant wolf. The wolf's eyes were glowing an unworldly blue. And it seamed to disappear.

"What's the matter scared?" A new voce said.

The room then stared to freeze over. In a matter of seconds everything was covered in ice. The room was soon as cold as the Antarctic. The monster tried breathing fire onto the ice but it did not work. "It did not work how did that not work?"

"Worried that you're always alone? Gwen doesn't really like you. She's been manipulated by all-powerful weenies."

"What are you talking about?"

"That would b telling. She dos not really see you as lover martial. People just manipulate her from another world. You're just a friend,"

"Stop talking who ever you are."

"You are so Shinny not broken. Such an interesting doll to have in the doll house. He will be my new favorite."

"Stop talking. I'm not a doll."

"No you're a puppet for the all mighty weenies."

The Wolf attacked the monster from behind. It bit at his face and then seemed then disappear just as fast. The room went completely black again.

The light came back on and the monster was in the morgue. "How did I get here?"

"You're not alone Kevin." A voice that sounded like Gwen said.

The lights came on and all the coolers opened glowing red the beds slowly flouted out. Just hanging there in mid air, the monster could see they were all occupied. But he could not see who any of them were.

"Whoever is doing this, you will have to do better then that." Then monster said before he thought about what he was saying. "Oh crap."

The occupants suddenly all sat straight up. Pulling the blankets of there faces, revealing undead mutilated versions of all of his friends and his mother.

There eyes were blank white surrounded by rings of pure blackness.

"What are you doing here?"

"Were her because you killed us." Gwen said

**I got stuck here. I know what I want to with Kevin but I am not shire what to do with the zombies. More is on the way.**


End file.
